


Quentin Beck is a Menace

by andthwip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta'd, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting off, M/M, Needy Peter Parker, Pet Names, alpha eyes are green cos i said so, mysterio is a little shit, mysterispider, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: The way Beck lets his blunt, human teeth drag along Peter’s collarbone, he thinks Beck wants to let his fangs drop, the change in his eyes is always a tell that fangs will follow. Peter shivers, thrusting a little more at the thought of Beck’s fangs scrape along his neck, breaking the delicate skin.He lets Beck snake nimble fingers into his hair, tugging so Peter looks at him. Beck drops his mouth to Peter’s, smashing their lips together and Peter can’t help but moan into it, arching so their chests touch.Beck’s free hand slips down from his hip and down to cup his ass, hiking him further up his knee, alternating between kneading and guiding Peter’s movements. Peter groans, eyes screwed tight.





	Quentin Beck is a Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/gifts), [tfwfangirlsatk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwfangirlsatk/gifts), [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts).

> Hi.
> 
> I didn't even know I needed this until someone mentioned it in the discord server and I knew I had to write it, it's a quick dirty little thing. 
> 
> I didn't even know I shipped this either. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Peter groans as he’s pushed up against the wall, Beck’s soft lips attacking his neck. They’re in the tower, and by some miracle, alone on a Wednesday night. They’re supposed to be studying an ancient kind of wolfsbane that’s popped up in the city and is affecting some of the mutants, Professor Xavier and Doctor Banner won’t be happy if they turn up with nothing tomorrow morning. 

But Beck wedges his thigh between Peter’s legs and he can’t help but grind down onto it, mouthing at Beck’s jaw, letting out a quiet _ oh _. Beck chuckles darkly.

“You gonna get off like this, puppy?” Beck croons, sliding up to wrap his long, slender fingers around Peter’s neck, squeezing, and Peter’s breath is knocked out of him, “You’re desperate too, I could smell you since I got here. How am I supposed to concentrate when you’re driving me _ wild _?”

“Pl–Please, Quents - Please,” Peter gasps, rolling his hips down harder onto Beck’s meaty thigh, grabbing at the wall behind him for purchase, “M–More… need - need more…”

Beck laughs, it’s dark and _ evil _but Peter’s knees still weaken at the noise. “I’m not gonna help you, y’know. Gotta get off like this all by yourself since you’re a goddamn tease.”

Peter nods frantically, warm eyes flickering to Beck’s, emerald green beginning to splinter through his baby blue irises. He rarely lets his controlled demeanor slip like this, showing this _ other _side of him. Peter’s stomach swoops, it’s a privilege to see an alpha’s eyes. 

The way Beck lets his blunt, human teeth drag along Peter’s collarbone, he thinks Beck wants to let his fangs drop, the change in his eyes is always a tell that fangs will follow. Peter shivers, thrusting a little more at the thought of Beck’s fangs scrape along his neck, breaking the delicate skin. 

He lets Beck snake nimble fingers into his hair, tugging so Peter looks at him. Beck drops his mouth to Peter’s, smashing their lips together and Peter can’t help but moan into it, arching so their chests touch. 

Beck’s free hand slips down from his hip and down to cup his ass, hiking him further up his knee, alternating between kneading and guiding Peter’s movements. Peter groans, eyes screwed tight.

Beck’s hands on him, the warmth of his thick thigh between Peter’s legs, pressing in just enough to relieve the throbbing pressure makes Peter mewl, leaning his forehead against Beck’s as he breathes through his nose.

“Are you close already? Hmm, are you close to coming in your pants, pup?” Beck coos, almost laughing at him. “You’ve barely even started.”

“Quents, c’mon,” Peter whines, pulling away to look at him, “I need t’come, stop teasin’ me, please.”

“Oh Petey,” He whispers back, squeezing Peter’s throat, he tries to gasp for air, but Beck doesn’t give him the chance to suck any in, “You’re so beautiful when I take you apart.” 

The noise Peter lets out is the breathiest he’s ever heard from himself; the all too familiar sting of tears gathers in Peter’s eyes and his movements slow - he reaches up to claw at Beck’s wrist. His way of letting Beck know _ this is too much _. 

Beck releases him immediately, pressing in close to his neck and peppering light, wet kisses all over there as Peter hauls air into his burning lungs.

“So good for me, aren’t you, my gorgeous little pup?” Beck slurs against his neck, and _ oh_, fangs. The faint sharp drag against his skin makes Peter moan, throwing his head against the wall, “You did so well for me, I’m so proud of you.”

“Fuck – fuck, I wan’ be a good pup f’you,” Peter whimpers, arcing into Beck’s chest.

“Think you could get off like this? From just my words – from sweet little praises?” Beck asks and Peter forces his eyes to open, Beck’s aren’t teetering into different colors anymore – completely engulfed in his alpha shift, it’s almost too dazzling to look at. “Or are you just too desperate, you need my leg too?”

Peter’s mouth runs dry at the sight or the words – he’s not sure, it’s sensory overload and his whole body burns red hot with absolute unapologetic _ want _ . His clothes are suffocating him. He wants Beck to rip them off, or to strip himself, or just _ something _. 

But that’s not the aim of Beck’s game and Peter _ knows _ it. 

Beck brings a clawed thumb to his cheek, sweeping it over his cheek bone. Peter follows the touch with his head, desperately seeking any kind of skin to skin contact.

“So pretty for me,” Beck whispers, running his nose along Peter’s jaw and Peter can’t stop the few tears that spill out of sheer frustration. “Shh, you’re so pretty when you cry.”

“Qu – Quents,” Peter hiccups, his head is swimming in a Quentin Beck laced fog, “I need – I need–”

“I know, I know pup, s’okay,” Beck soothes, catching a tear on his tongue before kissing down Peter’s face and sucking a hickey into his neck with human teeth. 

Peter loses it, thrusting back up against Beck’s leg with abandon. He’s quick to stop Peter’s movements, shaking his head as he brings his lips to Peter’s. Beck kisses him slow, languid and Peter almost _ sobs _ . He needs _ more _ , his cock leaks steadily into his boxers and he’s so riled up it _ hurts _.

“You’re so cute when you’re needy,” Beck encourages, his voice tight, dropping a palm to press into Peter’s erection. His hips twitch against it and he whimpers against Beck’s lips. “Are you getting close? I can smell how wet you are, how much your dick is leaking.”

“Mhm, m’so wet – just for you,” Peter gasps out, unable to get enough air into his lungs, he doesn’t know when he started shaking but Peter _ vibrates _ against Beck’s body and the extra sensation drives him _ insane _. 

“Are you going to come for me, gorgeous?” Beck asks, pressing another kiss to his swollen mouth. 

Peter knows Beck smells it before it happens by his breath hitching as his thigh presses harder. It’s all over when Beck noses along his collarbone, laughing at Peter’s pathetic, needy little whimpers. Beck kisses him through the aftershocks, wrapping arms around and pulling him close, letting Peter catch his breath.

“C’mon kid,” Beck says with a breathless laugh, “Gotta find something for Brucie and the brain.”

Peter laughs too, pushing his hand through his damp curls and smiling shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful SweetestHoney and tfwfangirlsatk! ❤️
> 
> Let me know what you think, this is really out of my comfort zone writing-wise.
> 
> And Bork, I really hope you enjoy this since you bigged it up so much!


End file.
